Fili and Kili Resurection
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: What if Fili, Kili, and Thorin was offered the chance of resurection. What would their reactions be and how would they help our heroes during the Ring War. I do not own any of these characters, JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson does.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

When Fili, Kili, and Thorin reunited again in the Halls of Durin, Thorin gave his nephews great big hugs, feeling the weight of grief upon him, and feeling that it was his fault that they died. He would never be able to forgive himself. He only wished that they could and that on Middle-earth, his sister would be able to forgive him.

They were greeted by the first Dwarf himself and he told them that they had the option of reincarnation, going back on Middle-earth in a new year and that they had a week to decide whether or not that they wanted to.

A week passed and Kili said that he wanted to go back. Fili, not wanting to leave his brother, agreed to go with him. Thorin, on the other hand, decided that he would not go back. He gave his nephews great hugs.

"Don't worry uncle, we know that it was not your fault, what happened. And we are sure that Mother forgives you too. We will do our best to remember you and honor you uncle." They embraced for the last time and they were escorted to another chamber, where they waited to be transported back to Middle-earth in another's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

When they woke up, they found themselves in a strange land. It was the land of Rohan. They had been reincarnated into men, twins. They had a wonderful mother and father who raised them to fight and ride horseback. They fought alongside the King of Gondor in Helm's Deep and were awed at the majesty of his moves and his presence.

After the war of Pelennor Fields, they were all summoned to a meeting with their new king, Eomer. They had lost King Theoden on the battlefield, struck down by the Witch King of Angmar. They walked in the War Council Room. They were surrounded by Elves. Kili, who was named Killian in this world spotted his red-haired beauty and gasped, grabbing his brother's arm, who was named Phillip. Fili looked where his brother was looking and smiled. Kili had never thought of seeing Tauriel ever again in his life, even this one, but here she was, standing only a few feet away from him.

"The armies of Rivendell and Lothlorien will stand with you, ion-nin," Lord Elrond promised.

"The Elves of Mirkwood will also stand with you," Tauriel pledged. There was a small army of Dwarves that arrived to fight alongside their kinsman, Gimli. They could only afford a small army because their lands were being seiged by the armies of Mordor as well.

Eomer noticed that the two brothers had arrived and turned to them. "Phillip and Killian, you have fought with great skill. I would ask if you would fight with us at the Black Gates. You can say no and decide to stay here and there will be no black mark on your honor."

"We will fight alongside you King Eomer," they both promised.

"You both fought well, almost as well as I," Aragorn praised the both of them.

"Thank you, gracious king," Philip answered. "We had a great teacher." He remembered not only his father in this life, but he also remembered the past, when they had fighting lessons with Thorin and Dwalin. "Would you agree to be my bannermen when we arrive at the gate?" Eomer asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"We would be honored," they both answered. They were going to be close to Eomer, and they swore that they would not lose another king. They would protect him at any cost.

"We leave in two days. Go amongst the men of the Riddermark and ask them if they would be willing to go to the Black Gate with us and fight against the Dark Lord." Phillip and Killian nodded their heads and left. Killian took one last glance at Tauriel, which unnerved her a little, noticing that he was staring at her.

She followed them out and asked him, "Why do you stare at me?"

Not thinking of something else to say, Kili remembered their first conversation and he simply responded, "Aren't you going to search me?" with a cheeky grin. Tauriel's eyes grew wide, remembering that night.

"This cannot be!" she gasped.

"It is me, Tauriel! I will explain it later, I promise. Meet me outside by the Tree of Gondor tonight at midnight and I will explain everything," Killian promised. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran after his brother. She stood there, raised her hand and placed it on the cheek that Killian had just kissed. She could not believe that this man was the Dwarf that she had fallen in love with more than sixty years ago. She swore that she would be there at midnight, demanding to know the truth of who this man was and if it was Kili, how this was possible.

At midnight, just like he promised, Killian was at the tree as Tauriel approached. She took a closer look at the man and she gasped, seeing similarities in the man and Kili. They both had black hair, a cheeky, boyish grin. They both had a blonde haired brother, who protected each other fiercely. She knew the rumors of reincarnation within the Dwarves but now she was able to see them for herself.

When she was within reach, Killian took her hand and smiled. "You made it! I wasn't sure if you would or not," he admitted. They walked together to the end of the level of the city and stood there for a moment. Killian took a seat on the stone, and relished in the slight breeze in the air. It felt as if spring was coming. After a deep breath, he told her everything that he remembered and everything that had happened to him in this life. She told him what she had been going through since they Battle of the Five Armies.

"I swear, you will not lose me, on this battlefield," Kili promised, sealing it with a kiss. Her heart leapt and kissed him back with such fierceness.

"Kili," she sighed. Just that simple word sent shivers down Kili's back and feelings in certain places. He was fighting with himself; debating whether or not to act on the impulses that they were both feeling. He finally gave in. He escorted her down to his tent and they spent the night together. After a while, Tauriel asked, "I forgot to ask you, why did you decide to come back as a man, instead of a dwarf again?"  
"Because this time, I wanted to be taller than you," he teased. They both laughed. She loved being in his arms. He was so strong and yet so gentle with her. Within a few hours, they had made their way back up to the Citadel where they were supposed to meet with the new King of Gondor. He planned that they would force Sauron's armies to the Gates which would give the Hobbit enough time to get to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring of Power, at least that was what the hope was.

Lady Eowyn was furious when Aragorn forbade her not to go to the battle with them, that she was supposed to stay in Minas Tirith because she still needed time to heal from her wounds. Eomer reasoned with his sister, "While we are gone, I will need someone who I can trust to lead the Rohan armies in case the Orcs come this far." She was still fuming mad, but she backed off the subject. She had a fire in her belly and Tauriel respected her for it. The company had agreed to leave for Mordor in three days time, which would be enough time to gather as many soldiers as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

There was great celebration throughout the whole of Middle-earth. The Hobbits, Frodo and Sam had thrown the weapon of the Enemy in the fires of Mount Doom, thus destroying Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor. The Haradrim surrendered themselves the the King of Gondor, some of them even pledging their allegiance to him, not really wanting to fight for Sauron, but being forced to, or be killed. Aragorn forgave those who willingly surrendered, but kept a close eye on them all the same for a while to make sure that they were saying the truth.

A week after the Dark Lord was defeated, they all returned to Gondor, where there was a great feast. They not only celebrated the end of the War, but also they celebrated Gondor having a King finally and the King's wedding to Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, the Evenstar of her people.

The night of the King's wedding, Tauriel and Killian decided to get married the next month, as to not overshadow the King's wedding. Legoas, knowing the secret, married the two of them in secret that night. Though his heart was sad because he still loved Tauriel, he was happy for her. He had finally seen the fire back in her in sixty years. Ever since the Battle of Erebor, she had lost a look in her eyes, the fire in her soul. It was like she wanted to die and be with Kili. He was glad that in some way, Kili was back and she would be happy.

Over the years, they had three children, and they lived happily ever after, looking at the stars each night, teaching the children the stories of each of the stars. They even saw a Fire Moon. Tauriel gasped as she saw it. It was just as beautiful as Kili and told her many years ago. They had a long and fulfilling life, fighting alongside King Eomer and King Aragorn, and when all the Orcs were defeated by Prince Eldarion, son of King Aragorn, there was a great quake in the earth. Valinor was closer to the Middle-earth and the Elves had the choice to come and go. Tauriel and Kili sailed a ship and went together to the Undying Lands and lived out the rest of their days there, Kili dying of a very old age. Before he passed, he promised Tauriel that they would always find each other, no matter how long it took, he would find his way back to her always. And he did.


End file.
